Life in vacationland
by suzeebee
Summary: This one shot takes place after A New Life.  Garret & Jordan have just arrived at their vacation hideaway in Maine.  Everything is as it should be, except for one thing. . . GJ of course


**A/N**: I don't own any of these characters

This one-shot takes place after "A New Life".

Tunk Lake is an actual place in Maine, but the rustic A-frame cabin is from my imagination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early evening sun was kissing the treetops and bathing them in a golden glow. Jordan stood in front of the colossal window that took up the entire side of the cabin facing Tunk Lake. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. She was wearing soft cotton black shorts, a green tank top and blue flip-flops on her feet. Anything remotely resembling formal wear had been left in Boston. Garret, on the other hand; she practically had to buy him a whole new wardrobe on their way here. Evidently, the man hadn't worn short pants in over twenty years, let alone swim trunks and sandals.

The cabin was an A-frame perched on private piece of land that jutted into the lake. It was rustic looking, but boasted a generator that supplied electricity, and gas lighting. A brick fireplace was the living area's main feature, surrounded by a soft leather sofa and a matching overstuffed recliner. A small television was tucked away in the corner to the right of the fireplace. The couple that Jordan rented the place from told her there was no cable or satellite reception, but there were about twenty DVD's to choose from. On the kitchen table, there was a multi-band radio, their only source to the outside world.

From their vantage point, no other cabins could be seen. Not a ripple disturbed the lakes glass-like surface. "So Gar, was I right or what? This place is gorgeous!" Garret Macy was up in the bedroom loft rummaging through the suitcase that Jordan had helped him pack earlier in the day and seemed not to hear. She looked up at him. He was wearing jeans and a deep red t-shirt with sneakers that were too white. "Can you believe it?" she said. "This place is so secluded we could spend the entire two weeks naked!"

"Mmm-hm. Where'd you put the phones?"

Jordan shook her head and walked up the steps to Garret who was still furiously searching the pockets of his suitcase. "I saw you put them right here," he indicated an empty zippered compartment.

"Yeah, I moved them though." She turned and took in the view of the lake. "It looks even better from up here."

He straightened and eyed her warily. "So. Where are they?"

Jordan peeled off her tank top. "They're at your place," she said this while her top was still obscuring her face. She let it fall to the floor. "Hey, let's go for a swim." She found the pair of bright floral swim trunks she had bought for him, and tossed them to him. "Last one out is a rotten egg!" She turned and headed down the steps wearing only her shorts.

"Whaddyamean the phones are in Boston? Your phone too? Jordan!"

She stopped mid stride at the menacing tone of his voice. She slowly walked back to him, a sheepish smile on her face. "Well, you see, it wouldn't be a vacation if the guy's at the morgue could still reach us. And chances are there wouldn't be any reception way up here anyway. So-"

"Damn-it, this is serious, Jordan. What if Kate had to reach us? She may be in charge, but she's still new-"

Jordan placed her hands on his shoulders. "Garret. It's all arranged. Everything will be fine."

"And what about Walcott?" The thought of the abrasive District Attorney while looking at Jordan's semi-nude form gave him a headache. "If she calls-"

"Garret. Everything will be fine." She leaned in closer, eyes sparkling.

He pulled away and ran his hands over his face. "No it won't, Jordan. We're here for two weeks." He closed his suitcase and placed it on the floor. "What if something happens? Something big? You don't understand, people have to be able to reach me." He walked over to the railing and gazed out at the lake, but not really seeing it. "I guess I could drive to the nearest town and get another phone, then call the morgue and give them the new number."

"No!" The tone of her voice caused him turn to look at her. She had put her top back on and her amber eyes were hard. "Now let's get this straight Garret Macy. You are not going anywhere. You're still recuperating, and don't you dare argue that. You may be out of the hospital, but you're not a hundred percent. The morgue knows we're off limits for the next two weeks. They will get along fine. Even if the entire city of Boston suddenly died, they will handle it until we get back. And I don't care if I have to slash all four tires of that SUV of yours out there, you are not going anywhere, and you're just going to have to deal with it. Do. You. Understand."

Garret nodded, eyes downcast. "Since when did you become Nurse Ratched?"

"You want Nurse Ratched? I'll lobotomize you myself, right on the kitchen table." The mischief once again returned to her eyes. "With a butter knife."

"Oh yeah?" He turned away from the railing and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's going to take a lobotomy to get me in those ugly swim trunks you bought."

Jordan jaw dropped with feigned indignation. "Ugly? They were the only ones in your size, I swear. Besides that's what you get for not going into the store with me."

"They're hideous." He picked up the offending shorts and eyed them with a grimace. "It looks like a Hawaiian shirt threw up on them!"

Jordan sat down next to him, laughing. "That doesn't even make sense."

"_These_ don't make any sense." He let them fall to the floor. He lay back on the bed, feet still on the floor and Jordan joined him. She snuggled up, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So I'm stuck here?"

"Yup."

"With you."

"Yup."

"In the middle of nowhere."

"Yup."

"For two weeks."

She laughed. "I think you're beginning to figure this one out, Garret. There's hope for you yet."

He stared up at the peaked ceiling and sighed. "It's so quiet here. What's there to do?"

Jordan sat up, and then positioned herself on top of him. She reached down and untucked his t-shirt and ran her hands over his chest. "I can think of _one_ thing," she purred. The touch of her warm hands brought out gooseflesh, as she raised his shirt over his head. She then reached for his hands and pinning them down to the bed, she kissed him hard on the mouth. Garret closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the unique scent of her, his own passion rising . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, while still sprawled across the bed, Garret starts to laugh softly. Jordan looks over at him. "So what's so funny?"

"I was thinking about when we were stranded on that mountain. If anyone had told me that less than a month later I'd be here- with you-" he trailed off. He gathered her into his arms until they were lying like spoons. "Thank you Jordan," he murmured into her ear.

Jordan chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you; you've always been there for me, Garret."

"I'll always be here for you." He kissed the delicate curve of her ear. "As long as I don't have to wear those hideous shorts!"

Jordan laughed, then reached for his hand and kissed the rough edges of his knuckles. "G'night Garret."

The End


End file.
